


Family Affair

by Cynara



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Ideation, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynara/pseuds/Cynara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any markings on this tin would deserve the rating of the work itself. The title hints as to the contents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Affair

Gomez was resplendent in his cut away morning suit, his moustache waxed in high style. His cigar was bearing the brunt of his frustration, as he rolled it with his thumb. It was only his second despite the wedding nearing its conclusion.

She was lovely, the mourning white relieved by touches of black lace. How Gomez wished to rush the groom and pull the bride onto the altar. He'd be torn apart. Glorious rapture, flayed in climax over the ravished widow's white weeds.

Gomez clutched the pewback to stop rocking. Glazed, he saw the old man kissing his new bride, wrinkled hand on her swollen belly as his lips trailed to her bosom. How many times did he have to see this woman marry?! This time he'd have satisfaction.

He slipped from the pew as the receiving line started to form. His eyes raked over the gathering. He discounted one after another, the girls his age still thinking only murder and their mothers wanting seduction or a conquest. And then he saw Fester.

The elder son, the golden boy, the handsome one. His pasty dome was easy to track in the press of family. Gomez followed, exchanging pleasantries as he sought his goal. The cloakroom; it was almost too easy, but the pressure in his pants asserted itself.

Fester was rubbing his pate against the furs, careful to hold shut the muzzles of the mink and fox stoles. He was struggling with a particularly cantankerous coat when Gomez got the drop. "Broth--" The hail was ground out into a coat. He struggled to unpin his arms from his back.

Gomez pushed his hips into Fester, chuckling at the sudden tension. "You've got to watch your back." He applied more pressure, asphyxiating his victim in stages and threatening the fabric of their pants. Finally feeling Fester subdued, Gomez undid both sets of buttons, letting the cloth fall. Pumping his slick member along the crease and between the thighs, he slowly let Fester breathe again. Sure that his brother was again conscious, Gomez plunged into him hard.

Fester's scream was lost in the coat. His groin was bounced against the thick fur, bringing his cock to attention. He struggled to rub harder, pushing back at his brother, moaning as he lost out to sheer sensation. His head thrashed from side to side as his hips staccatoed irregularly.

Gomez slowed his strokes as Fester jerked like a slit-throated sow. As he felt his climax, Gomez sped up punishingly, reaming a tattoo. He jerked with the eruption of his orgasm. Finished, Gomez pulled loose and buttoned his pants. Watching Fester molest the coat, he lit up a new cigar. Bored, he left. He slipped behind his parents in the line, kissing the bride's hand and both cheeks.

The End


End file.
